Please Dont Leave Me
by BS123
Summary: Logan assures Kendall he will never leave no matter what. M-Preg. Enjoy.


This is for iNDahh my first request! Hope you like it :D

Kendall, Logan, James and Carlos were all having breakfast one morning in their apartment. They were staring at Kendall who was eating leftover pizza from the night before with mayo, pancakes with alot of syrup and whip cream, a side of waffles and some tea.

''Eww..'' Carlos spoke with his mouth full of eggs and bacon.

''What?'' Kendall asked.

''Dude that is so wierd.'' James said as he sipped some orange juice from his cup.

Kendall opened his mouth to respond but he covered it, got up and ran as fast as he could to the bathroom.

The three boys left exchanged looks and Logan got up and walked to the bathroom he opened the door slowly and saw Kendall throwing up his breakfast.

''Kenny you ok?'' Logan whispered as he rubed circles on the blonds back.

Kendall barfed once again making Logan cringe.

Once Kendall was done he got up and brushed his teeth. ''Im fine Logie its just that I think I ate too much.''

''Yea its probably that you need to relax you've been like that for days maybe we should take you to the doctors.'' Logan said worriedly.

''Alright let me call for an appointment for today and shower and get ready and well go ok?''

''Ok.'' Logan said as he exited the bathroom. Normally the would shower together but Logan was worried Kendall would feel sick again.

Kendalls appointment was at 12 so when that time came around he and Logan got into the car and drove to the doctors.

KOGAN

''Kendall Knight 12'o clock.'' Kendall told the receptionist behind the desk.

"Knight, Knight, Knight.'' She whispered as she went through her list. ''Ah here you are please have a seat and ill call you when the doctor is ready.'' She told them with a smile as she pointed to the chairs across the room.

''Thank you.'' The two boys said in unison as they walked to the chairs and waited.

''Kendall Knight.'' The receptionist called, they got up and walked to her. ''You may go in the hall and it is the second door on the left but your friend has to wait out here.''

Logan nodded understanding and walked back to the chairs and sat down.

KOGAN

When Kendall came out he looked scared as he had seen a ghost or something wich made Logan worry.

''Kenny baby you ok?'' He asked as he got up.

Kendall gave a fake smile. ''Yes Logie im fine the doctor just said I have a stomach virus and that I will be fine.''

Logan smiled relieved it wasnt something bad.

After and awkward ride back to the apartment Kendall went straight to their room and didnt come out for about an hour. Now Logan was worried for sure and was determined to find out what was wrong with his Kenny.

He walked into their room and saw Kendall lying on the large bed sobbing. Logan rushed over to him. ''Kenny? Whats wrong why are you crying?''

''B-b-because y-you gon-na h-hate me-e.'' Kendall spoke through sobs.

''Sweetheart I could never hate you.'' Logan was heartbroken seeing his baby cry.

Kendall sniffed and wiped the tears from his eyes and the ones running down his cheeks. ''I have to tell you something really important. Please just dont freak out.''

Logan kissed Kendalls forhead. ''Baby its ok just tell me.''

Kendall looked at the floor. ''I-Im pregnant.''

Logans eyes widened. He didnt expect Kendall to say this. He was speechless.

Kendall slowly looked up to look at the shocked Logan. ''Logie...Logie?...LOGAN!''

Logan shook his head. ''H-how?''

''The doctor told me its a rare condition that I was born with she told me by the looks of it im a month pregnant.''

Logan just sat there not knowing what to say he stood up and started walking towards the door.

''Logan where are you going?'' Kendall asked really worried.

The brunette turned. ''I-I just need some air and time to think.''

When Kendall heard the front door close he brought his knees up and hugged them tightly he sobbed and cried so many thoughts where running through his mind at the moment. Did Logan hate him? Was he going to leave or break up with him? No that couldnt happen because Logan was Kendalls everything.

KOGAN

When Logan came back he walked back into his and Kendalls room he saw the blonde sleeping and he knew he had cried himself to sleep. He walked towards the bed and started shaking the blond. ''Kendall..Kendall'' He whispered. The blonde woke up and and quickly sat up once he noticed it was Logan that woke him. Logan sat on the bed on the spot next to Kendall.

''Logan your back?'' Kendall asked as his eyes started to water.

Logan noticed and pulled the blond into a hug. ''Shh baby dont cry.'' Logan whispered.

''Please dont leave me Logie I love you so much and I need you now more than ever.'' Kendall cried.

Logan moved so he could look at his boyfriend. ''Kenny look at me.'' Kendall looked into those eyes he loved so much. ''I love you so so much and only and idiot would leave someone like you earlier I walked out because I was shocked and needed to take it all in but I would never leave you baby.''

''B-but what about..'' Logan cut him off.

''About the baby I am so happy that your pregnant with my baby Kenny and im sure it will be beautiful just like his dad.'' He told Kendall.

Kendall hugged Logan tightly. ''I love you Logie.''

''I love you too Kenny.'' They pulled apart and kissed passionatly Logan layed Kendall on the bed and broke the kiss. He went down pulled Kendalls shirt up and kissed his belly ''Hey baby im your daddy.'' Kendall giggled. ''I want you to know that I love you very much but dont tell your daddy he might get jealous itll be our little secret.'' He kissed the blonds belly on more time and looked up at Kendall who had the biggest smile on his face and tears of joy running down his cheeks. Logan went up and kissed the blond and just layed there holding each other like there was no tomorrow.

I want to apologize to iNDahh for the huge delay I normally would update the next day but I had a bit of a family crisis and thats why it took long and I know I told them it was going to be a one shot but to make it up to them I will make another chapter to this story kind of like an epilogue.

-BS123.


End file.
